my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Antoine Durand
---- , |occupation=Student |affiliation= |entrance exam= |quirk apprehension= |class grades= |debut= |voice= }}Antoine Durand (アントワン ドゥランド antowan durando) is a Student at Académie d'entraînement, enrolled into Class-BEP. Alongside his sister Adaleide Durand, the two twins are notable trouble makers at school, having come from a family of gypsies that they have learned several tricks and schemes from. Antoine was dragged into school by his sister, who saw Académie d'entraînement as a chance for them to live a better life. Appearance Antoine doesn't look to have a particular build for strength, as his tall, slim body is more fit for agile manoeuvres. His skin is quite pale which contrasts against the variety of colours he has implemented onto his body. He wears his black hair quite short, in a similar style to that of his sister's, sometimes even wearing the same horns that she styles for her own at times. Some parts of his hair have been dyed either red, blue or white in a mess of colour, which also makes up most of his outfit's colour scheme. He has both his ears pierced, with spiked piercings that follow up along the outer edge of his ears. He also has three lip piercings that have been put right underneath his bottom lip on the left side. Antoine has a small and less-noticeable tattoo that sits on the back of his left calf. His school uniform is worn very loosely and quite messily, with a few buttons undone and his red tie loosened up. Although he wears his shirt tucked into his pants, his black school shorts are forced up due to the high socks that he wears. These mismatched socks are coloured red and blue for each, as well as the laces for his white shoes. His black coat looks to be short as well as it nearly matches the height of his tucked in shirt, with all of its buttons missing, and the sleeves rolled up to reveal the white inner material. He wears a long wrist fingerless "glove" that is stripped black and red, also wearing a white bracelet over it along with three rings worn on the index, thumb and middle. His finger nails are painted black on both hands, and wears a black rock bracelet on his right wrist, along with a bone necklace around his neck, containing various teeth along with fangs. File:AntoineDurandAPP01.png|Usual Attire Personality Of the twins, Antoine is the more "aggressive" one as he commonly gets into the most fights between him and his sister. Its not usually his muscles that get him through a fight, but more so his tongue and quirk, which provide the most help for him in combat. Atoine does try his best to keep out of trouble, using his words to slither out of any problem he comes across or if need be, violence. Just like his sister, Antoine is head-strong and confident with his ability, as he isn't worried about taking on targets that are either half or double his size. He is prone to breaking more school rules than his sister, who initially brought him to the learning environment in the first place, not having the same drive as his sister to pass. He is however, notably more quiet of the siblings, usually leaving his sister to do most of the talking whilst he just stands next to her. He does indeed care for his sister even if he doesn't publicly show it, as most of his care is expressed behind the scenes. He stands up for Adaleide whenever she is being confronted about something, and can work with her as he had done so during their childhood, having that bond with her that makes the two almost seem as though they were one person. When he feels as though his sister is being threatened, he can become very protective of Adaleide. To his classmates, Antoine is nothing more than a mysterious figure who sits next to Adaleide, picking fights with other people as well as causing trouble for other students. He is however the most charitable one as he does tend to help other students when he feels as though it requires him. Quirk and Abilities Jupiter (): Is an Emitter quirk gives Antoine the ability to increase the gravity and mass of anything he touches to a higher extent, essentially making them heavier to the point where they can't move. Activated upon contact with his fingers, Antoine is able to trap his targets with this quirk as well as prevent them from moving. A good quirk for restraining his targets, Jupiter can also go a further on a more lethal level and even crush its victims if Antoine wanted to. The normal effect that Jupiter presents is that the targets are often too heavy to pick up and move, forcing them to remain on the ground until Antoine deactivates the increased gravity effect. Jupiter also affects the blood flow of the target, which the increased gravity can affect to make it harder to reach the head due to the weight of the blood; causing targets to feint and pass out. Depending on how big and heavy the objects already is when he uses the quirk on them, Antoine is able to use Jupiter on a large number of things. He is able to restrain quite a few people with his quirk all at once, allowing for mass-apprehension, although the rule does apply here as well. The snap of his fingers is enough to release his prisoners from their gravitational binding. The quirk does however cause Antoine to feel dizzy when he uses overuses Jupiter, his body can also get quite tense and weak. This quirk also is more so for incapacitating his targets in an upfront distance, not making it in anyway suitable for long ranged, unless he was planning to crush his victims underneath a fall object. He can use the quirk reflexively as it is an on-command effect, allowing him to interact with other people instead of accidentally forcing them to the floor. This quirk seems to work better on heavier opponents despite the draw of power he would need in order to use it in conjunction with future uses. Antoine can also reflexively affect a designated surface with his quirk, example being that he can use his quirk on a single limb rather than the whole target, or even just increasing the mass of a floor in order to make it crumble and destroy it. This acts as a better choice for Antoine as it allows him to save up more energy for his quirk to use on other targets. But it does require some tie of concentration in order to apply, where as targeting the whole victim requires little to no attention at all save for using the quirk itself. Overall Ability: Even though he has grown up in a gypsy lifestyle that included stealing and tricking others, Antoine has never been comparable to his sister on such a lifestyle. Lacking an expertise in stealth, Antoine is able to make up for that in his capabilities, acting more as upfront action whilst Adaleide awaits in the shadows. He has taken on a keen attitude for the art of combat, taking more of a brawler sort of style rather than a careful martial art style. Despite a sort of messy kind of fighting style, he still proves he is a capable fighter that can swiftly take down an opponent when combining the use of his quirk. Antoine only uses his fighting ability when left without the use of his quirk, or to simply parry attacks in order for him to use his quirk on his opponent. He's shown ample skill in taking on a group of opponents, thanks to the training he's received from past experiences and advice from some of the school staff. His many fights both on school grounds and on the streets keep Antoine on his feet and in shape, allowing him to be familiar to the heat of fighting as well as continuing the development of his skill. High Pain Tolerance and Endurance: Due to the many fights he has picked and gotten himself into, Antoine has enhanced his body's ability to take in hits; making Antoine a hard person to knock out. He has been able to recover from many powerful attacks that he could still stand up after taking in, as well as see slashes and stabs as nothing but tiny pricks. Trivia *His appearance is the male version of Ibuki Mioda from Danganronpa. Category:Class-BEP Category:Students Category:Academie Student Category:Males Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Characters